1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for automated tightening of a screwed joint, which is fitted to a component in advance and contains a screw and a nut, using a programmable industrial robot system and relates to an industrial robot system, as described hereinafter.
2. Description of Related Art
Methods and industrial robot systems of the type mentioned initially are known. By way of example, DE 34 16 227 C2 discloses a robot for repeated tightening of screws based on different working patterns, which depend on the position of the threaded holes and the diameter of the screws. The procedures are stored in advance in a memory. The robot is combined with automatic machine tools in order to carry out a cooperative production process. A suitable control apparatus is provided in order to synchronize and coordinate the robot and the machine tools.